Celui qui est sans être
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Après sa défaite contre Seirin en final de la Winter-cup, Akashi analyse son monde et en vient a une étrange conclusion. /Courte insertion psychologique et légèrement philosophique dans un esprit analytique. Pas d'obligation de lire. Léger AkaKuro\\


**Celui qui est sans être**

 **Résumé** : Après sa défaite contre Seirin en final de la Winter-cup, Akashi réanalyse le monde et en vient a une étrange conclusion. /Courte insertion phychologique et légérement philosophique dans un esprit analytique. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de lire. Léger AkaKuro\\\

 **Pairing** : Très léger AkaKuro.

 **Disclaimer** : KNB n'est pas à moi. Je n'en suis ni propriétaire, ni ayant droit, et je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette histoire.

 **Remerciements spéciaux** : _A mon amie de toujours,_ _ **Black Memoria,**_ _qui m'a non seulement fait découvrir les mangas, mais qui m'a aussi quasiment forcée à regarder KNB, qui est sans le moindre doute mon maître de l'écriture et dont les capacités d'auteur m'éblouissent chaque jour davantage. Je sais, tu vas me détester pour te dédier un AkaKuro mais... Je t'aime quand même ?_

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que l'homme_?

Cette question a depuis toujours était au cœur des réflexions existentielles des êtres humains, cherchant désespérément à comprendre qui ils étaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Des philosophes - _de Platon à Socrate_ \- aux psychanalystes freudiens, en passant par les grandes religions, les scientifiques et les historiens, tous avaient cherchés une manière de donner un sens à la vie, sans jamais atteindre la réponse qu'ils cherchaient. Se croyant brillants alors que leurs illusions n'étaient que chimères, toujours remis en question pas d'autres prétendument plus sérieux et fiable, avant d'être à leur tour balayé par un nouvel orgueil démesuré.

L'homme était conscient dans son inconscience, le résultat d'une histoire faussée, une évolution intellectuelles restreinte, une mutation génétique en devenir, une artiste sans intérêt, l'image d'un père absent, un agent économique ruiné, un sentimentaliste sociopathe, une hérésie naturelle. L'homme était un tout enrobé d'un rien. Mais l'homme _était_ , et c'était bien là le principal, non ? Alors pourquoi se poser tant de questions ?

De par ce postulat idiot, tout un raisonnement par l'absurde naquis, créant une société qui ne voulait pas comprendre mais être. Elle fut : consommatrice, guerrière, négligente, affligeante, perdue, grotesque. Une masse qui savait qu'elle existait, aimait être, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était finalement. Les vocables se multiplièrent : des citoyens, des consommateurs, des peuples, des nations. Des qualificatifs parfois pompeux, orgueilleux, mais indéfectiblement restreints.

Ces gens qui furent sans savoir quoi, créèrent un monde qui fut sans être, délaissant ceux qui s'interrogeaient encore sur leur identité comme d'ahurissants reliques académiques d'une doctrine vieillissante morte avant son apogée.

Ainsi sont les hommes, curieux mais ignorants, intrigués mais lassés, moralisateurs mais assassins. Ils sont un paradoxe, éperdus dans une mer tapageuse d'illusions et de faux espoirs, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un leur ouvre la voie vers une société meilleure et idéale. Quelqu'un qui peut voir plus loin, capable d'anticiper, de prédire, de maîtriser d'un œil aiguisé chaque mouvement pour enfin leur offrir les réponses qu'ils cherchent. _Un homme parfait_.

Cet homme, ce n'est pas moi. En ce sens, je ne suis donc pas parfait et certainement pas absolu. Ma présomption ne m'a jamais amené a ne pas me voir telle que je suis. J'ai toujours su que j'étais faillible et que même moi, je ne pouvais pas maîtriser totalement l'avenir. Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer dans chaque domaine. De tester mes limites comme un enfant de trois ans. De tester mon absoluité sur tous les hommes aveugles que je croisais.

Pour certains, je suis un Roi, un Empereur. Je domine parce que je suis plus intelligent, parce que je ne me permet pas de perdre. Je maîtrise chaque action dans ma vie pour toujours obtenir un résultat parfait. De mon égocentrisme humain, et certainement de mes propres faiblesses, je n'agis que dans mon propre intérêt. Je regarde, j'analyse, je comprend, je met a profit. Je déduis. Mais même moi, il y a une chose que je n'avais jamais prévu.

C'est toi. Un électron libre dans un noyau stable. Celui que j'avais vu venir, mais jamais aussi loin. De tout ces livres que j'ai lu, de tout ce savoir que j'ai emmagasiné pour le mettre a profit contre le monde entier, pour asseoir ma domination, je n'avais pas retenu la chose la plus importante. Le départ de toute mon analyse : si l'homme est sans être, l'homme qui n'est pas en est le maître. Et tu n'es pas.

Aussi invisible que l'air, tu as su comprendre ce que je n'avais jamais compris. L'homme seul n'est rien. Mais les hommes ensemble sont quelque chose. Ils sont l'humanité. Une humanité plurielle, que personne ne peut maîtriser entièrement. L'absolu au dessus de l'absolu. D'un match, d'un défit, tu m'as montré ce que j'avais toujours cherché : mes limites. Ma limite était mon orgueil, mon orgueil était mon humanité, ton humanité dépassait mes limites. J'ai su à cet instant que toute ma vie, je m'étais trompé.

Je ne pouvais être absolu seul. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un voit plus loin encore que moi. J'avais besoin d'être entier : j'avais besoin de toi. Ces mots peuvent paraître niés, mon esprit complètement discrédité, mais les analyses que nous faisons tous sont fausses. Tu es ma délivrance.  
Tu es mon art. Tu es mon histoire. Tu es ma conscience. Tu es mes gènes. Tu es un Homme. Tu es mon Sauveur. Tu es sans être. Tout les philosophes, les historiens, les scientifiques, les religions, n'ont plus aucun sens quand je regarde ta grandeur. Tu es celui qui montre aux autres le chemin qu'ils doivent prendre, celui qui n'abandonne pas quand ses proches se sont trompés de direction. Tu m'as sorti de la Caverne. Tu m'as montré que les ombres n'étaient que chimère. Tu es celui qui m'élèves jusqu'au savoir.

 _Tu es parfait, Tetsuya Kuroko._

 _C'est toi, qui est absolu._

* * *

N/A. Hello courageux lecteurs qui ont osés venir lire cette « histoire » qui n'a aucun sens, comme le reste du monde, et qui l'ont même terminés... Je tiens a vous remercier pour être arrivé jusque là, je suis bien consciente que ce texte n'est certainement pas le plus intéressant du site, peut-être même qu'il est le moins intéressant, mais je l'aime... J'avais envie de l'écrire et de le partager avec vous, parce que voilà, c'est un truc de fou et que j'aime les trucs de fou. Si l'envie vous en dit, que cette histoire vous ai plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'en suis amoureuse et j'adore particulièrement les critiques. Ca ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer.  
Bises à vous et encore merci,  
Kallen


End file.
